The present invention relates to a cutter for removing a tough surface layer from pieces of material, more specifically for skinning fish, particularly fillets of fish, which comprises conveying by means of a roller the pieces of material past a stationary cutter which removes the surface layer by cutting in between the latter and the piece of material as the surface layer passes between cutter and roller while the piece of material passes above the cutter.